prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 28, 2017 Smackdown results
The March 28, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 28, 2017 at the Richmond Coliseum in Richmond, Virginia. This was the last SmackDown before WrestleMania 33. Summary After several weeks of turbulence, SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon and AJ Styles sat down to sign on the dotted line and make their highly anticipated WrestleMania bout official. Shane spoke with passion and purpose, promising to earn Styles’ respect at The Grandest Stage of Them All just before signing the contract. However, The Phenomenal One retorted by saying that Shane-O-Mac would have no ladders or cells to help him at The Ultimate Thrill Ride and that he would best the Commissioner at every turn. Things almost got heated, but The “Yes!” Man interjected and tried to engineer a handshake. The former WWE Champion would have none of it, however, opting to walk out with WrestleMania now in the crosshairs of each competitor. Becky Lynch and Carmella tried to settle their personal score before shifting their focus to the SmackDown Women's Championship Match at The Ultimate Thrill Ride. However, the opportunity to unleash some aggression was not lost on SmackDown Women's Champion Alexa Bliss or Mickie James – both doing guest commentary for the match. When the sparks began to fly between all four Superstars, Daniel Bryan pivoted the action into a tag team match, pitting Lynch and James against Bliss and The Princess of Staten Island. With the four feisty Superstars now competing in a tag team match, a degree of uncertainty still loomed over the proceedings, as Natalya had now made her way out to the announce table to observe the action. Though all four opponents were clearly ready for WrestleMania and looking to make a statement, The Queen of Hart(less) interjected herself into the match. With the referee distracted, James Ellsworth tripped up Lynch, allowing Carmella to pick up the victory. After the contest, the Superstars went at it again, but they would only be able to get their licks in for so long, as Naomi returned to SmackDown LIVE and cleared the ring in a shocking moment! The former SmackDown Women's Champion then pronounced that she would be entering the SmackDown Women's Title Match at WrestleMania and that everyone would be feeling the GLOW! The Miz & Maryse promised the WWE Universe the shocking conclusion to their Total Bellas spoof series on “Miz TV” and they did just that. The new installment continued to pick on The A-List Couple's WrestleMania opponents, drawing John Cena & Nikki Bella out to the arena to address the smear campaign. Cena went off and retorted everything about The A-Lister and his bride's spoof. He then challenged either Miz or Maryse to get WrestleMania started early, but the two instead opted to walk away and live to fight another day ... Sunday, specifically. With the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal now within arm's length, every SmackDown Superstar entry wanted to gain some early momentum. Action was at a premium in this 10-Man Tag Team Match, but Mojo Rawley ultimately scored the victory, defeating Tyler Breeze for the giant-sized win. WWE Champion Bray Wyatt squared off with his former apostle, Luke Harper, just five days before his title defense against Randy Orton at WrestleMania. Harper fought valiantly against his former savior, but Wyatt planted him with the Sister Abigail for the win. The Reaper of Souls would have little-to-no time to savor the victory, however, as Randy Orton appeared on the TitanTron from the Wyatt Family Compound. The Viper drove a Crusix through the heart and soul of Sister Abigail, making a bold statement ahead of The Ultimate Thrill Ride. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Kalisto defeated Curt Hawkins *Becky Lynch vs. Carmella (w/ James Ellsworth) ended in a No Contest (2:22) *Alexa Bliss & Carmella (w/ James Ellsworth) defeated Becky Lynch & Mickie James (7:03) *American Alpha (Chad Gable & Jason Jordan), Heath Slater, Rhyno & Mojo Rawley defeated The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso), Breezango (Tyler Breeze & Fandango) & Dolph Ziggler in a 10-man Tag Team match (13:11) *Bray Wyatt defeated Luke Harper (9:52) *Dark Match: Dean Ambrose & John Cena defeated AJ Styles & Baron Corbin Other on-screen talent Image Gallery AJ & Shane signed the contract for their match at WrestleMania 3.28.17 Smackdown.1.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.2.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.3.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.4.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.5.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.6.jpg Becky Lynch v Carmella 3.28.17 Smackdown.7.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.8.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.9.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.10.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.11.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.12.jpg Alexa Bliss & Carmella v Becky Lynch & Mickie James 3.28.17 Smackdown.13.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.14.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.15.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.16.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.17.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.18.jpg “Miz TV” 3.28.17 Smackdown.19.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.20.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.21.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.22.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.23.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.24.jpg 10 Man Tag Team Match 3.28.17 Smackdown.25.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.26.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.27.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.28.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.29.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.30.jpg Bray Wyatt v Luke Harper 3.28.17 Smackdown.31.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.32.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.33.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.34.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.35.jpg 3.28.17 Smackdown.36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #919 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #919 at WWE.com * Smackdown #919 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events